Relying On Him
by Scribbler Analysist
Summary: OneShot: One day as Otani visualizes his future, Risa comes over and seems rather strange. Can Otani offer the reassurance she desperately needs?


**A/n**: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited 'Reunion'! I got great responses and feedback so I decided to start on my second story! I hope you enjoy it. (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lovely Complex.

**Ship**: Koizumi/Otani

**Summary**: One day as Otani visualizes his future, Risa comes over and seems rather strange. Can Otani offer the reassurance she desperately needs? R&R!

**Setting**: The summer after Otani's graduation from University.

**Rating**: PG. Just some kissing. Not too horrible. (:

On with the show!

* * *

Otani shoved his photo album away after adding his graduation pictures into a fresh page. He ran his hand over the photo of himself and Koizumi at his University. He smiled and closed it, setting it aside. He sat back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head and sighed. His university years were over. He had graduated seventh in his class with honors. His friends and family were so proud of him. He got the job as a gym teacher at the middle school he attended as a kid.

Things were moving along in his life.

"At-chan! Visitor!" his older sister called from downstairs. He got up and opened his door to find Risa heading up the stairs.

"Good morning!" she said enthusiastically, waving.

"What're you doing here?" he asked curiously.

Her face became stony. "Gee, what a welcoming." Then she gave a strained sort of smile. "I just came to visit before the interview."

"Oh okay," he stepped back and opened his door to his room.

She hurried in a flopped on his bed, arms outstretched wide.

"Make yourself welcome," Otani said with a disapproving face.

Risa sat up on her elbows. "What kind of man hates to have his girlfriend over? Maybe you're not a man at all."

"What're you saying?!"

"I'm saying you have no pleasure in seeing me at all!"

"It's early and I'm tired! How does that make me not a man?!"

Risa gave him a strange pouty look and stood up. "Do you want me to leave?"

He looked down abashed. "Ah...no. Sorry, I'm cranky."

She kneeled down on the floor as he took her place on his bed.

"When does your interview start?"

The strained smile appeared on her face again. "9:30."

"9:30?!" he exclaimed. "That's in fifteen minutes!"

"I know that!" she snapped back, her face still looking off. "Like I need you to tell me something like that!"

"Well get a move on!" Otani shouted, standing up. "Where is it?!"

"Just down the road…" she looked sick.

He put his hands on his hips for a second, appraising her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled widely. "Yes! Yes of course!"

"You look nervous."

"Nervous! Who's nervous?"

He waited for a minutes, watching her. Her false mask melted away as the seconds ticked. She started looking manic.

"This is the interview that will decide if I become a fashion designer," she croaked, gripping her hair. "I'm no good! I'm going to be awful! They won't want me!"

"_Koizumi_," Otani said calmly and she froze. She stared up at him for a few minutes, asking for any sort of comfort through her wide desperate eyes. He didn't say anything, just held eye contact. She finally let out a deep breath and dramatically fell backward onto his carpet.

"You're an idiot."

She flung herself forward. "What'd you say?!"

"You're an idiot," he said more seriously, looking slightly angry, into her face. "What you're saying is stupid."

Her anger faded. "Otani…"

"You're a lot of things, but you aren't 'no good'. You won't be awful if you do your best. And if you don't do your best, you wouldn't be the Koizumi I know. Also, if they don't want you, then you shouldn't want to work for them anyway."

He said it all with a scowl on his face, but truth in his eyes.

"O-Otani…" Risa said again and then her face broke into a gracious smile. "Thank you!"

He smiled back down at her. "You came all this way for some reassurance, right?"

She gave an embarrassed, nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Heh, yeah…how uncool…I thought you'd give me some good luck."

He didn't show it on his face, but the warmth he felt as he heard her admit it made him feel so important. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he went with the always safe response, "Idiot."

"Full of insults today," she said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Good luck. You'll do great."

She looked up at him in surprise. Her hands folded into her lap and she smiled. "Thank you."

He sat forward and leaned in close to give her a good luck kiss. Their lips were inches apart and their eyes closed.

"Risa-chan! Would you like some tea?" Otani's sister opened the door in time to see her brother and his girlfriend jump apart. Her face became ghost-like. "_At-chan_…_what wicked, sinful things were you attempting on my Risa-channn?_"

"Bring your annoying comments somewhere else!" he shouted, his face red.

"I have to go!" Risa suddenly called out. "I'm going to be late!"

"How rare," he muttered, irritated.

"You're too calm!" she ran around, smoothing her skirt down and adjusting her top. "Am I presentable?" she asked Otani's sister.

"Very cute, Risa-chan," she guaranteed and then smiled sweetly. "What do you think At-chan?"

His face reddened. "I- uh…hm…presentable." She crossed her arms, displeased with his choice of words. "Go away," he added to her.

She 'hmphed' and went down the stairs to get the tea.

"I'm going to be late!" she yelled. "Otani, I have to go!"

She looked as if she was going to have a panic attack.

He walked out to the hallway as she took off down the stairs.

"Koizumi," he spoke. She turned around and he was suddenly there. Surprise etched her face. He took her elbow softly and brought her close.

He kissed her and he felt her relax under his touch. He gave her an extra long kiss this time; for _her_ benefit, of course.

"Good luck," he said softly and her face was dazed.

She smiled a little. "You had to wait till you were in some way taller than me."

He put a hand on the back of his head. "It doesn't sound cool when you say it out loud."

"Thank you."

"Well, go! You're going to be so late!"

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed, but looked much less nervous.

She slipped on her shoes and jumped outside.

"Bye!" she called out and he waved.

He smiled slightly. She needed a confidence boost and she had gone to him to receive it.

He shivered as an image crossed his mind; him in a cheerleading uniform chanting 'You can do it, Koizumi! Fight-o!!'

Otani ruffled his hair with his hand and made his way back upstairs.

He and Koizumi were becoming not only mentally closer, but physically as well. There was no way he could've kissed her like that before he had grown into a man during his college years. Their movements around each other were much less awkward. No hesitation it seemed like.

Also, they were becoming more dependent on each other. As if her appearance today hadn't proven it enough.

Yes, things were moving along in his life, all right.

And he was okay with it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! (:

Risa is so determined and headstrong all the time and I wanted to write her a little unsure and needing some sort of a confidence boost. She always got them from Nobu-chan. I thought it was a nice change for Otani to do the cheerleading for once! ;D


End file.
